<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Trick About Glass by Imoshen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593564">The Trick About Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen'>Imoshen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tricks About [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Bottom Joe, Competence Kink, Consent is Sexy, Cuddling, Dorks in Love, Fingersucking, Glass Dildos, Hand Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Spanking, Top Nicky, banter in bed, mention of floggers, pwp with a dash of fluff, slight D/s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe discovers he has a thing for Nicky's hands, getting spanked, and glass dildos.<br/>Nicky has a thing for tying Joe to his bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tricks About [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Trick About Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Love and thanks to my fellow bar wenches and tavern patrons of the All and More discord, who cheered me on and are the reason this was written.<br/>Special love to beans_on_toast who is part of the reason this verse even exists ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe discovers his fascination with Nicky’s hands more or less by accident. He shows up at Andy’s shop a little early… okay, a lot early. He knows Nicky’s not off for almost an hour yet, but he’d been staring at his current project for three hours with zero progress to show for it, and decided he’d much rather stare at Nicky. Even if he has to share his attention with potential customers.</p><p>Nile looks up when he walks into the shop and smiles at him, bright and warm and just a little teasing. “You’re <em>way</em> too early,” she greets him. “Don’t think I’ll cover for Nicky playing hooky, Joe.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t dare,” Joe promises, stepping behind the counter to hug her. “We’ve got a dinner date. I’m just early because work was uncooperative.”</p><p>Nile hugs him back and presses a kiss to his cheek. “Poor starving artist,” she teases. “Your boyfriend’s somewhere back there, apparently he made a mess of display items. Customers took a while to decide on what they wanted.”</p><p>“Can I go look for him without the lecture?” Joe asks, making pleading eyes at her. “I promise we’ll behave!”</p><p>Nile shoos him in the vague direction with a laugh. “If you make more of a mess, I’ll sic Andy on you!”</p><p>That is a serious threat, but Joe really doesn’t intend to make a mess. Sure, fooling around in the back room was intense and really fucking hot that one time, and they’ve done it again since then – never quite as far though – but he prefers his or Nicky’s bed. Or sofa. Or, that one memorable time, Nicky’s kitchen table. He’s still happily recalling that particular evening when he rounds a shelf and stops dead in his tracks.</p><p>The ‘mess’ Nile referred to is, apparently, a pile of different floggers and… other implements (Joe spots a paddle and what he’s pretty sure is a whip under the strands of the floggers) strewn over the pretty glass table Andy set up back here, meant to spread out different display items for customers to compare. That isn't what stops him dead, however. No, that honor is Nicky’s, because the man is handling one of the floggers as if he does it every day – snaps his wrist and the strands fly, not hitting anything but making a soft sound anyway. Nicky combs his long fingers through the strands and carefully puts the toy back into the display cabinet, and when he turns back to the mess left on the table, he sees Joe and smiles at him.</p><p>“You’re early,” says, almost mirroring Nile’s greeting but a lot happier about it. Joe has to smile back, and when Nicky pulls him in once he’s close enough and kisses him, slow and soft, he doesn’t protest. He promised not to make a mess, nobody said anything about kissing, and Nicky’s long-fingered hands cupping his face feel so damn good. If he could, Joe would purr like a cat.</p><p>“Work was uncooperative,” he sighs, eyes slipping closed as Nicky’s fingers slide back to scratch lightly at his scalp. “Mmmh, don’t stop doing that.”</p><p>Nicky huffs amusement. “Nile will kill us if we start anything here,” he reminds Joe. “And I really need to put these back in the cabinet.”</p><p>Joe considers pouting, but he really doesn’t want to make Nile angry with them, and he does want his dinner date with Nicky. He sighs and slowly steps back, Nicky’s fingers slipping free of his hair. “I’ll be good,” he promises. “Should I help?”</p><p>“You have no idea where these all go, it’s fine.” Nicky nudges him off to the side and returns his attention to the mess on the table. Joe watches his fingers curl around a bright blue handle – glass, by the shine of it – and rub along the lines of the carved spiral, and the sight sends an unexpected jolt of heat down his spine. Nicky, none the wiser to Joe’s sudden discovery, picks the flogger up and shakes the strands out with a well-practiced move. It’s fluid and graceful and he handles the toy in a way that Joe just <em>knows</em> doesn’t just come from selling them.</p><p>The blue toy goes into the display cabinet, and of course Nicky’s long fingers stroke and touch and arrange the long leather strips <em>just so</em>. Joe swallows and reconsiders how badly he wants to avoid pissing Nile (and Andy) off. He wants those hands on his skin, wants to suck on those long, elegant fingers with a sudden need that surprises him – he knew Nicky’s hands are beautiful before today, enjoyed their touch before today. This... this is new.</p><p>Nicky turns back to the table and picks up another flogger. That one, he pays more attention to, runs his long fingers along the handle – glass again, darkest red, and as Joe watches Nicky fondle it, he’s pretty sure it’s not a coincidence it’s shaped like the lovechild of anal beads and a dildo. It’s been a while since he played with anything like this, most of the casual hook-ups before he fell into Nicky’s bed were one, maybe two nights of fun before they went separate ways again. They’re new enough they haven’t really dug into the toy drawers much (well, except for the ropes and the pair of handcuffs that started it all), and right now Joe wonders if maybe, it’s time to change that. He imagines Nicky’s long fingers stroking slick lube over the glass and has to suppress a whimper.</p><p>Nicky’s fingers close around the handle, fitting easily into the slight grooves, and he hums and flicks his wrist again. The strands fly and snap at empty air, and this time Nicky doesn’t tuck the flogger into the display cabinet. He hums and strokes the strands through his fist, then snaps them lightly against his own palm. “I might have to tap my employee discount for this one,” he muses. Joe chokes a little, but luckily Nicky doesn’t notice. He flicks the flogger once more, then tucks it into the cabinet with a last, lingering caress over the handle. Joe’s cock twitches in his pants. He stares at the display next to the cabinet Nicky’s busy with – different kinds of nipple clamps, all of them pretty and not really helpful right now, but better than watching Nicky be so fucking <em>competent</em> and <em>sexy</em> and really lose it.</p><p>Nicky promised him dinner at their favorite restaurant, and Joe really, really looked forward to eating fresh, well-made sushi. His traitorous dick isn’t going to ruin that.</p><p> </p><p>Joe did not think this through. He’s trapped in a narrow (intimate) booth, his knees brushing Nicky’s constantly, and he’s spent the past half-hour watching Nicky pick up pieces of sushi with his chopsticks as if he’s never eaten with anything else. He’s so fucking hard in his pants just from watching Nicky’s fingers hold the lacquered sticks, it’s a very good thing Nicky was fine with ordering a cup of tea. If Joe stood up right now, everyone would be very aware of his problem.</p><p>Nicky is aware of it, too, going by the smirk playing about his mouth and the way he licks his lips after each sip of tea. “Dare I ask what has you so worked up?”</p><p>Joe sucks on his lower lip, a little embarrassed. “Your hands,” he murmurs, not quite looking at Nicky. He looks at Nicky’s hands wrapped around his mug instead. “And… how you handled those toys, earlier.”</p><p>Nicky’s index finger taps his mug, and Joe does his best to keep the shiver down. He licks his lips, and there’s a low chuckle from Nicky. “Is it my hands, or the flogger?” he asks quietly, and the rotten <em>bastard</em> is rubbing the tip of his finger back and forth on the smooth ceramic now. “Or… maybe the flogger <em>in</em> my hands?”</p><p>Damn the man. Joe makes a helpless gesture. “All of that?” he asks. “Look, I’ve never actually used one of those, or have one used on me, but… how you handled that red one… do you have any idea how fucking sexy competence is?”</p><p>“I do,” Nicky agrees, and he’s grinning when Joe finally looks up. “Remember that workshop on basic rope bondage you did last month at the shop? I was so fucking hard for most of that,” he continues when Joe nods. “I snuck off to the bathroom because I was going to scream if I didn’t get a hand on myself.”</p><p>Joe blinks, thinking back on that day. The workshop had been a favor to Andy, and it had been fun… he hadn’t paid too much attention to Nicky behind the register after he’d started, but apparently Nicky had paid attention to <em>him</em>. He grins.</p><p>“Weren’t you the one who went on and on about how handcuffs are so much better than ropes?” he asks.</p><p>“Cuffs in general,” Nicky corrects, still grinning. “And they <em>are…</em> depending on what you want to do. I prefer using cuffs for some things… though I’d let you tie me up anytime you want.”</p><p>Joe’s cock twitches in his pants, and he has to remind himself very sternly they actually are in public and he’d like to be able to return to this restaurant in the future. “<em>Fuck,</em> Nico,” he breathes. “You can’t just say shit like that!”</p><p>Nicky’s grin is wide and merciless. “I can, and I could say a lot more,” and that is a promise and a threat in one, “because I have many, many things I want to do with you, Joe.”</p><p>Joe lets his head sink down onto his forearms and whimpers, not caring if it’s pathetic. His dick is so damn hard in his pants it’s uncomfortable, and he doesn’t even know if he wants to crawl between Nicky’s legs and let him have his wicked way with Joe, or pull Nicky between his own knees and make him shut up. Neither of those thoughts are actually helpful.</p><p>Nicky has mercy on him and remains quiet as Joe breathes and tries to think unsexy thoughts. It takes a while, but the insisting ache finally lessens, and he feels a little more in control again. When he looks up Nicky is smiling, soft and warm. There’s still a gleam in his eye that tells Joe <em>he</em> won’t be tying anyone up tonight, but he’s actually fine with that.</p><p>“I think we should continue that conversation once we’re home,” Nicky murmurs, sips his tea. “Yes?”</p><p>“Yes,” Joe agrees, relaxing a little more. He lays a hand on the table, palm-up, and something deep in his chest warms when Nicky covers it with his.</p><p> </p><p>The walk home was innocent enough, just Nicky’s hand holding his, Nicky asking questions about the stubborn project Joe’s working on. He has a few interesting ideas Joe wants to try, but that warm hand tangled with his reminds him he wants to try other things, <em>with Nicky</em>, a lot more than he wants to go back to his easel. Nicky’s thumb is stroking back and forth over the back of his hand, and Joe has never before been so aware of the way a hand touched his own.</p><p>They end up at Nicky’s place – that’s something that usually goes hand in hand with who’s taking charge that day or night – and Joe is pressed against the wall of Nicky’s hallway, Nicky’s mouth on his as soon as the door closes behind them. He moans and melts into him, shivers just a little as Nicky nips his lip.</p><p>“I wanted to do that all through dinner,” Nicky murmurs when they part. “Kept licking your lips…”</p><p>“Kept wanting to lick <em>you</em>,” Joe whispers back, unashamed now they’re alone. “Kept thinking about your fingers in my mouth. I was so damn hard, Nico.”</p><p>“Was?” Nicky asks, smirking just a little. His hand drifts down from Joe’s hip to between his legs, cups him with familiar intimacy. Joe groans, blood rushing to his half-hard dick again as Nicky strokes and squeezes. His lover chuckles and kisses him again. “Tell me what had you so hard in truth, caro mio,” he whispers against Joe’s ear. “Was it just how I handled the toys… or maybe the toys, hmm? Did you imagine how it might feel, the leather against your naked skin? The bite of it?”</p><p> Joe closes his eyes and pushes into Nicky’s hand, a soft moan caught in his throat. “I don’t know if I’d like that,” he admits just as softly. “Never tried, remember?”</p><p>“I do,” Nicky promises, breath warm against Joe’s ear. His fingers never stop stroking. “You like a little bite with your pleasure, don’t you? You moan so prettily when I play a little harder with these.”</p><p>His hand slips up beneath Joe’s shirt to rub at a nipple, and Joe moans, clings a little harder to Nicky. “It wasn’t… I wasn’t actually thinking about that,” he manages, and Nicky’s fingers stop teasing him, rest flat on his chest instead. “It was… that red one, the way the handle looked. I kind of wanted to know how that feels, and it looked so damn sexy with your fingers wrapped around it.”</p><p>He can feel the shiver go through Nicky at that. “Damn, baby.” Nicky kisses his throat, presses closer into him. “Would you like that? Hard, cold glass sliding into your greedy body instead of my cock?”</p><p>Joe’s cock twitches in his pants, and he makes a low, hungry noise. “Yes,” he whispers, like it’s a secret, and Nicky moans.</p><p>“Bed,” his lover growls, “bed, right now, Joe. If you’re not naked within the next thirty seconds I will rip your clothes off, I swear it.”</p><p>He doesn’t actually have a problem with Nicky ripping his clothes off, but Joe kind of needs them to go home, so he starts stripping right there. Nicky lets him go, steps back just enough to give him room, and Joe sets off down the hallway, throwing clothes as he goes. That’ll be a fun trail to pick up tomorrow.</p><p>The sheets are cool against his naked skin, but Joe doesn’t even notice that for longer than a second, because then he’s on his back and Nicky is kneeling over him, still dressed in his jeans. His lover’s gaze is heated as it drifts over Joe’s body, and Joe stretches and winks up at Nicky, feeling bold and wanton. “How do you want me, Nico?”</p><p>“Tied to my bed,” Nicky answers, his voice rough. “Slick and open and waiting for me. Fuck, Joe, you have no idea how you look like this.”</p><p>He doesn’t, but he knows how Nicky looks splayed out for him. Joe arches his back and spreads his legs wider. “You just can’t resist tying me up, can you?”</p><p>“Makes you prettier,” Nicky agrees. His hands run up Joe’s arms, drag his wrists up until they’re pressed against the headboard. “Stay like this, baby.”</p><p>Joe does, except for turning his head to watch as Nicky climbs off the bed and goes to the drawer Joe knows holds his toys. “Or what?”</p><p>Nicky throws him a heated glance over his shoulder. “Or you’ll find out what I do to pretty men in my bed who sass me.”</p><p>Joe shivers, and his cock twitches against his leg. “Is that a threat?”</p><p>“More like a promise,” Nicky tells him, turning around with a pair of wide leather cuffs in one hand. The other is wrapped around a clear and blue glass dildo that looks nice and thick, not quite a match to that flogger’s handle but pretty enough on its own. Joe bites his lower lip and holds Nicky’s gaze as he moves one hand down to wrap around his cock. He strokes once, giving an exaggerated moan, and watches Nicky’s eyes darken.</p><p>Nicky climbs back onto the bed, stroking a hand up Joe’s side and wraps his long fingers around the offending wrist. “Are you sure you wanted to do that?” <em>Are you sure you want to go there?</em></p><p>“Pretty sure,” Joe answers, allows Nicky to drag his hand back up over his head. <em>Do it, I trust you. “</em>Green, Nico.”</p><p>Strong hands urge him onto his belly and up onto his knees, and Joe goes willingly. The cuffs are lined with soft fabric on the inside, and Nicky makes sure they’re not too tight as he buckles them around Joe’s wrists, threads rope through the rings to connect them to the headboard. “I thought I’d cuff your ankles, too,” he muses and Joe moans at the thought, “but I think I like you better like this.”</p><p>Warm hands stroke up and down Joe’s back, dip between his cheeks to rub over his hole briefly. Then Nicky’s hand squeezes one cheek. “Now let’s see,” Nicky purrs, and that’s Joe’s only warning before the first slap lands.</p><p>It hurts, but it also sends a tingling, spreading heat through Joe’s body from the point where Nicky’s hand impacted. He gasps in a breath, unsure if he wants to moan or sob or speak. He’s never felt quite like this before, not even the sharp pain from Nicky’s nails dragging over his skin compares.</p><p>Nicky’s hand is so warm on his naked ass, stroking gently, and Nicky’s voice drags his attention back to his lover. Joe blinks and focuses on the words.</p><p>“Talk to me, baby,” Nicky says. “Still okay?”</p><p>Joe moans, low and needy, and the words spill out, “Green, fuck Nico, I’m good. More?”</p><p>Nicky chuckles and squeezes Joe’s ass. “Of course,” he agrees, then his stroking hand is gone and Joe sucks in a deep breath before there’s more slaps to his ass, more delicious heat crawling over his skin, burning in his blood. He’s moaning, he realizes at some point, and he’s so hard, and he has no idea how many times Nicky has slapped his ass, but he wants <em>more</em>. Nicky gives him more. Nicky gives him more until Joe is sobbing his pleasure into the pillow, trembling all over. Nicky’s hands stroke his back, his thighs, catch in his curls as Nicky murmurs praise to him. Joe eventually catches his breath once the intensity of the pleasure-pain-need-want recedes a little. His ass feels warm and a little sore, and he <em>likes</em> it, likes that it’s Nicky who left that mark on him. He’s loose-limbed and almost... sated, except for how he’s very much not, his cock still hot and hard between his thighs. The fingers in his hair feel so good, and Joe makes a low, rumbling sound in his throat and pushes his head further into the caress.</p><p>“There you are,” Nicky murmurs. Warm lips brush his cheek. “Fuck, baby, you have no idea how damn hot that was. Back with me?”</p><p>Joe hums agreement, shifting a little so he can peer up at Nicky. His lover looks flushed and <em>hungry</em> and just a little worried, and Joe licks his lips. “With you,” he rasps, and fuck, what happened to his voice? “I’m green, Nico. Just... that feels so good.”</p><p>Nicky kisses him, far slower and softer than Joe wants. He whines in protest, and Nicky laughs against his mouth and nips his lower lip, pulling slightly on it. Joe shivers with the sting and purrs when Nicky cups his cheek, strokes the thin skin beneath his eye with a gentle thumb.</p><p>“We’ll explore that further,” Nicky promises him, and <em>fuck, </em>his <em>voice</em>. Joe thinks he could come from that voice alone, whispering filth and promises into his ears. “Still want that glass dildo in your pretty hole?”</p><p>He... hadn’t quite forgotten about that, but now that Nicky mentions it it’s back at the forefront of his mind. Joe nods, turning his head a little so he can reach Nicky’s stroking fingers and nip at the tips. “Please,” he murmurs, and Nicky’s eyes darken.</p><p>“The things I want to do to you,” and there’s a little growl in his voice that sends shivers down Joe’s spine. He’s already slumped half onto his side at some point, probably after Nicky stopped spanking him, and now his lover helps him roll onto his back. His fingers tap Joe’s mouth. “Get them nice and wet for me, then.”</p><p>He should maybe be a little worried how easily Nicky reads him, but that’s about the furthest thing from Joe’s mind as he parts his lips and sucks two of Nicky’s long, elegant fingers into his mouth. He licks and sucks at them, moans when they push against his tongue and lightly closes his teeth on Nicky’s knuckles just to hear that low chuckle and feel Nicky’s nails drag down the sensitive inside of his thigh. Joe whines around the fingers in his mouth and spreads his legs wider. “Behave,” Nicky admonishes lightly. Joe moans and licks along the fingers in his mouth, rubs his tongue against them.</p><p>He’s expecting Nicky to pull his fingers free of Joe’s mouth, thinks he might almost like it if Nicky used nothing but that to work him open. The first touch of wet fingers to his hole has him moan and jerk, because Nicky’s fingers are still firmly in his mouth.</p><p>“Hush, baby.” Nicky’s mouth on the meat of his ass cheek, teeth digging in just a little. “I’m not going to hurt you that way. Relax for me, there’s a good boy.”</p><p>Nicky’s long, lube-slick fingers are almost familiar by now, and they have already found out just how to work Joe open, when to push and where to stroke and how to scissor to draw the loudest, neediest noises from him. Nicky is relentless, merciless, and Joe can only lie there with his legs spread wide, his hands tethered to Nicky’s headboard and Nicky’s fingers in his mouth, his ass still burning with the memory of Nicky’s slaps, and take it.</p><p>He loves it.</p><p>The glass is cold, compared to Nicky’s fingers. Joe shivers when it’s nudged against his hole, slides in just a little. It’s hard, unique in how it feels, and he wants more of it immediately. “Please,” he manages around Nicky’s fingers, sucks on them for emphasis. Nicky looks up from where he’s watching the glass slide into Joe’s body, and he looks wild and half-wrecked. Joe moans, tries to spread his legs wider.</p><p>“So greedy,” Nicky murmurs. More of the cool glass slides inside, stretches Joe’s body open. He clenches around it, moans at the sensation of how hard and unyielding it is.</p><p>Nicky takes his sweet time, pushing more of the glass toy in and pulling it back out again over and over, until Joe is a trembling, moaning mess on his bed. The glass warms when it’s inside him, then cools down again when Nicky teases him with just the tip, and he feels <em>almost</em> sore with it, just on the right side of that low ache. Nicky’s fingers have slipped from his mouth, but Joe can’t complain because they keep teasing at his nipples, stroke and rub and pinch whenever the dildo slides in all the way, deep and aimed perfectly for his prostate. Joe’s cock is weeping with need, and he’s not far behind.</p><p>“I could keep you like this for hours,” Nicky tells him, his voice rough and sexy and bleeding hunger. “Fuck Joe, you’re so beautiful.”</p><p>Joe moans, trembles at the thought of being at Nicky’s mercy, dancing on the edge like this for hours. His cock weeps more sticky pre-come, and Nicky leans down to lick it up. Joe gasps, sobs out a plea.</p><p>“Another time,” Nicky agrees, smirking and licking his lips. His hand pushes the dildo in as deep as it will go, the flared base snug against Joe’s rim. It rubs over his prostate, and Joe’s entire body twitches. “For now, you’ve earned it.”</p><p>Joe doesn’t get any more warning before Nicky’s mouth is on his cock, hot and greedy and just as relentless as the glass dildo in his ass. Nicky sucks him hungrily, applies all the tricks he’s learned about sucking Joe off by now, and paired with the hard thrusts of the toy into his hole, Joe stands no chance. He comes with a scream, body arching up and pulling on his cuffs. He might black out for a second, because when he opens his eyes again Nicky’s kneeling between his spread legs, one hand wrapped around his own cock and stroking himself hard and fast. Joe moans at the sight, shivering a little with how fucking sexy Nicky is.</p><p>“Going to come all over me Nico?” he rasps, his voice all but gone. Nicky groans and nods, digs his fingers into Joe’s thigh where he’s holding onto him, and Joe purrs and arches. “Do it, c’mon, <em>mark me</em>,” and that’s all it takes. Nicky curses under his breath, the Italian fast and harsh as he fucks up into his fist. Pearly white semen drips over his hand, over Joe’s spend cock to mingle with his own. Nicky wrings every last drop of pleasure from his body, gaze never leaving Joe’s, and it’s possibly the hottest thing Joe has seen.</p><p>Nicky’s still panting for breath when he crawls up Joe’s body to undo the cuffs and free him, and Joe doesn’t wait for him to massage his arms before he wraps them around Nicky, pulls him down against him and holds him tightly. Nicky makes a surprised noise, then laughs a little and squirms free just long enough to reach for the blanket at the foot of the bed. “Fine,” he agrees. “Cuddling first.”</p><p>Joe hums agreement, nosing into the warm darkness between Nicky’s throat and shoulder. Nicky’s fingers slide back into his curls, playing with them so gently. He’s murmuring to Joe in gentle Italian, but Joe is too sated and too content to try and translate.</p><p>He drifts off to sleep in Nicky’s arms, sated and messy. He doesn’t quite hear Nicky’s near-silent “Ti amo.”</p><p>It doesn’t matter.</p><p>Nicky will repeat it later that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos make an author's day! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>